Mission spéciale : Sauvons le Père Noël !
by Hauyne
Summary: "J'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer." La meute fixait Deaton. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Scott prêt à se battre. "Le Père Noël a été enlevé et ce à Beacon Hills" déclara sombrement le vétérinaire. "Ah parce que le Père Noël existe maintenant ?". Un petit OS pour la veille de Noël. :D


Bon voilà… J'ai voulu écrire un petit truc sur Noël et du coup, ça a donné cet OS…Voilà voilà… xD ya pas grand-chose à dire de plus xD

Oh et bien sûr les personnages de Teen Wolf ne sont pas à moi U.U

Enjoy!

* * *

.

 **Mission spéciale : Sauvons le Père Noël !**

.

Hey ! Vous connaissez Noël ? Ouais cette fête avec des cadeaux et tout et tout ? Cette période lors de laquelle on abandonne nos différents et nos querelles autour du feu. Attendant qu'un certain Père Noël nous apporte des cadeaux si l'on a été sage.

Beaucoup d'entre nous savent, ce que nous savons et donc le secret que nous partageons nous place dans cette catégorie de gens qui connaissent la vérité. Nous l'avons appris, on nous l'a dit et parfois même on fait mine de ne pas être au courant. Mais ce que nous pensons être la vérité n'est pas la réalité.

Toute la petite troupe était réunie et ce, dans le loft de Derek. Ce dernier avait longtemps grommelé que ce n'était pas normal que ce soit toujours chez lui.

En bon ermite il voulait avoir le plus possible la paix.

Déjà que Peter se tapait l'incruste H24 chez lui.

Comme si Peter n'avait pas d'appartement tiens…

\- J'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer.

La meute regardait Deaton. Enfin la meute…

Scott regardait Deaton.

Allison regardait Deaton.

Derek regardait Deaton.

Isaac regardait Deaton.

Boyd regardait Erica.

Jackson admirait son reflet.

Erica regardait Boyd.

Lydia scrutait ses ongles.

Peter regardait -enfin lisait- un livre.

Et Stiles lui regardait Deaton mais zieutait surtout Derek.

Donc Stiles regardait Derek.

Bref tout le monde ne regardait pas forcément le vétérinaire.

Pas parce que ce que disait le druide était inutile non. Mais parce que les mauvaises nouvelles, merci bien, mais ils avaient leur quota.

Toutes les semaines.

La semaine dernière une meute de lapins-garous avait débarqué en ville.

Ouais, des lapins-garous.

Même le Bestiaire des Argent ne connaissait pas.

Mais bon, ils avaient été viré à coup de rayons au Bêta Carotène -Merci Deaton- donc ça allait.

Et deux semaines plus tôt, une femme appelée Méduse avait cru intelligent de statufier la moitié de la ville.

Et trois semaines plus tôt, la meute avait affronté un taré qui se faisait appeler 'Personne'.

Autant vous dire que Personne les avaient fait chier… Vous sentez le problème qu'ils avaient eu hein ? Parce que Personne leur avait donné du fil à retordre. Surtout que le mec avait recréé un géant… qu'il avait surnommé Polyphème.

Heureusement que Lydia, Stiles et Deaton avaient un minimum de culture générale. Et que Deaton était druide aussi.

Enfin bref, ils n'arrêtaient pas.

Et plus ils résolvaient de problèmes, plus il y en avait.

Alors que Deaton arrive pour leur dire qu'il y avait ENCORE une couille dans le potage ne les étonnaient qu'à moitié.

Voir au tiers.

Bref c'était sans surprises quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Scott prêt à se battre.

\- Le Père Noël a été enlevé et ce à Beacon Hills, déclara sombrement le vétérinaire.

\- Ah parce que le Père Noël existe maintenant ?

Évidemment, le plus sceptique de tous était Isaac dont le passif n'aidait pas aux croyances joyeuses. Et certainement pas à un vieux fringué en rouge, bedonnant et qui faisait 'Oh ! Oh ! Oh !'

\- Bien sûr qu'il existe. Mais ce n'est pas exactement l'image que nous avons.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Il est jeune ? Mince ? Musclé ? demanda Lydia qui commençait à s'intéresser à ce que disait le druide.

\- Sexy ? proposa Stiles qui n'avait pas réussi à retenir sa question.

L'hyperactif pria pour que personne ne l'ai entendu.

Bon c'était foutu vu qu'il était entouré d'une majorité de loups garous.

\- Bah quoi ? On sait jamais ! Faut prévoir toutes les éventualités ! Et puis d'abord c'était la suite logique. Ou peut-être pas. Mais en tout cas ça semblait être une suite logique, se défendit-il.

\- Non, c'est plus compliqué. Le Père Noël est un être qui emmagasine la joie et la bonté des êtres humains toute l'année pour la renvoyer sur le monde le soir de Noël.

\- En gros c'est une pile rechargeable géante pour le bonheur de l'humanité ? demanda Allison qui avait remarqué que Scott avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Oui. Le problème c'est qu'il a été enlevé. Et s'il n'y a pas de Père Noël, il n'y aura pas de Joyeux Noël. Il faut donc le retrouver avant le 24 au soir.

\- Mais on est le 24 ! s'écria Scott.

\- Comment vous le savez qu'il a été enlevé déjà ? demanda Boyd.

Deaton fouilla dans une de ses poches pour en ressortir une lettre manuscrite.

\- « J'ai enlevé le Père Noël, vous ne le retrouverez jamais. Apportez à la zone industrielle avant minuit le montant cité ci-dessous ou Noël n'aura pas lieux cette année. », Lut Erica.

\- Nan mais je rêve ! Dix millions de dollars ?! Mais qui a Dix millions de dollars ?! S'exclama Stiles en voyant le montant.

Personne ne vit Peter remuer sur son siège, écoutant à moitié la conversation. Quoiqu'un peu plus à présent qu'il y avait de l'argent en jeu.

\- C'est pas dix millions crétin… C'est Dix-sept millions ! Corrigea Jackson.

Peter était de plus en plus mal dans son slip.

Et Derek vit que son oncle n'était pas super à l'aise.

Et comme Derek l'avait remarqué, Stiles avait remarqué qu'il avait remarqué que Peter était mal à l'aise.

Donc Stiles eut l'opportunité unique de voir Peter gêné.

Il se promit de s'acheter une pensine avant de se rappeler que ça ne marchait pas avec les moldus.

Puis se dit que pour se venger il allait faire chier Peter.

C'était de bonne guerre non ?

\- Eh bah le psychopathe ? On se sent pas bien ? T'as un truc à nous dire ?

Tout le reste de la meute porta son attention sur Peter.

Ce dernier s'il avait pu aurait certainement brisé un à un les os de ce sale adolescent bavard.

Et il aurait commencé par les doigts de pieds.

Acculé, l'ex alpha ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de se défaire de son héritage.

Parce que s'il le faisait, il faudrait qu'il travaille.

Et il n'avait pas trop envie de travailler.

Alors il utilisa sa technique infaillible : le détournement d'attention.

\- Pourquoi était-il à Beacon Hills ?

Le pire, c'est que ça marchait à chaque fois...

\- C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Il devrait pas plutôt être au Groenland plutôt qu'en Californie ?

L'ex alpha remercia mentalement Isaac qui venait de le sortir d'un merdier pas possible avant de se dire qu'il était un méchant loup et que du coup, il n'avait pas à remercier les autres.

\- Entre druides nous échangeons des informations sur l'emplacement des créatures surnaturelles connues. Enfin nous essayons. Nous savons par exemple où se trouve actuellement Cupidon.

Personne ne releva vraiment l'information.

\- Mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi il est venu à Beacon Hills… rappela Allison.

\- Peut-être qu'il a été attiré par le pouvoir du Néméton ? proposa Lydia. Ça expliquerait pourquoi on affronte autant de créatures surnaturelles depuis les sacrifices…

\- Ça c'est depuis que notre grincheux national a voulu se farcir une druidesse vengeresse sous glamour.

Personne ne voulut demander le rapport. En fait, personne ne voulait débattre là-dessus du fait de la sensibilité du sujet.

\- La ferme Stiles.

Et du fait que ça concerne directement un certain loup.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut être ? Moi je l'avais dit qu'elle était pas nette ! Mais on écoute jamais l'humain ! Je vous pari mes économies que le Père Noël-

\- Vous avez une idée de qui a pu le kidnapper ? demanda Boyd à Deaton.

\- Pas vraiment, le Père Noël n'a pas vraiment d'ennemis.

\- Franchement, qui serait assez mauvais pour enlever le Père Noël ? fit Erica.

\- Eh ! Ecoutez-moi !

\- Tu vas encore nous sortir une théorie foireuse et/ou incompréhensible. Voir les deux en même temps, lâcha Jackson agacé.

\- Au moins moi j'ai le mérite de proposer des hypothèses tête creuse ! Contra l'hyperactif.

\- C'est qui la tête creuse espèce de-

\- Bon les gars on se calme, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord pour retrouver le Père Noël, trancha Scott accessoirement l'alpha.

\- Moi j'vous dis que l'papa Noël il nous a fait un burn out et que le reste c'est juste une bonne excuse mais tout le monde s'en fou de toutes façons, souffla Stiles.

Stiles était accroché à son idée comme un Stiles serait accroché à son oreiller.

Ou comme une moule à son rocher quoi.

Ils commencèrent à prévoir un plan pour retrouver le -ou les- kidnappeur.

Par binômes, ils devaient ratisser la zone commerciale chacun leur tour avec un sac en tissus contenant dix-sept millions de faux-dollars (merci Chris Argent) et un émetteur (re-merci Chris Argent).

Dans l'espoir de trouver le -ou les- kidnappeur, de l'attraper et de lui faire cracher le morceau sur l'emplacement du Père Noël.

Oui, ils avaient fait mieux comme plan.

Mais vu leur court laps de temps, il n'avait que ça de potable.

…

Isaac aimait bien Scott.

En fait, Isaac adorait Scott.

C'était son alpha.

Le sien à lui tout seul.

Mais des fois, Isaac détestait son alpha.

Et là maintenant tout de suite, heureusement que Mc Call n'était pas là.

Sinon Isaac l'aurait tué.

Mais pourquoi me direz-vous ?

Parce qu'il se retrouvait en équipe avec la pire personne au monde !

J'ai nommé : Jackson !

Eh oui mesdames et messieurs !

Jackson.

Le seul et l'unique et heureusement parce que deux comme lui ce serait invivable.

Et ils avaient le premier tour de garde en plus !

Bref Isaac était en rogne.

Juste parce que Jackson.

Jackson quoi !

Et Whittemore lui, comptait les secondes.

Si si, il sait compter.

Arrêtez de le prendre pour un idiot sans cervelle.

Il n'a aucun défaut.

Et de s'aimer soi-même n'en est pas un.

Pour lui.

Et qu'il soit un énorme connard non plus.

C'était juste normal.

\- Eh le louveteau à deux balles, t'as un problème ?

Jackson comprenait qu'on le regarde. Après tout il est magnifique, un Dieu grec.

Mais Jackson en avait marre que Lahey le fixe.

Surtout qu'il le fixait avec l'air de dire 'j'ai envie de te voir mourir'.

C'est vrai qu'il suscitait pas mal la jalousie.

Il était tellement parfait après tout !

\- C'est toi mon problème le lézard.

Jackson n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui rappelle sa période Kanima.

Genre pas du tout.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un beau jaune.

Puis ceux d'Isaac firent de même.

\- Tu veux te battre ?

\- Tu veux manger le sol ?

\- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur l'orphelin ?

\- Et tu crois que toi tu me fais peur l'adopté ?

Les secrets à Beacon Hills, c'était comme les rumeurs, personne ne les disaient mais tout le monde les connaissaient. Enfin presque tout le monde.

Les deux loups se frappèrent. Un rude combat commença.

Ils roulèrent dans la neige toujours en se battant.

Quelqu'un soupira mais aucun des deux adolescents ne le remarqua, trop occupés à se battre.

Mais alors que les coups s'échangeaient, ils eurent chacun un flash.

 _Isaac regardait un petit garçon qui pleurait, tout seul dans son lit. En silence._

 _Il avait l'impression de connaitre la personne mais n'arrivait pas à la nommer._

 _\- Maman…_

 _Le gamin tremblotait, comme s'il avait froid alors qu'il était sous sa couette._

 _\- Papa…_

 _Il reniflait et Isaac voulait s'approcher de lui pour le consoler._

 _Il ne supportait pas qu'un enfant pleure._

 _Il voulait l'aider._

 _Parce que lui aussi avait beaucoup pleuré._

 _Mais personne ne l'avait aidé._

 _\- Où êtes-vous ?_

 _Ces mots soufflés au creux de l'oreiller Isaac mit un instant à les comprendre._

 _Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre._

 _\- Mon chéri ?_

 _Les pleurs se firent alors plus puissants._

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- Maman…_

 _La femme le prit dans ses bras._

 _\- Je suis là…_

 _\- NON ! T'es pas ma maman ! Je veux ma maman !_

 _Et le petit se recroquevilla sur lui-même davantage._

 _\- Papa et maman ils m'aiment pas. Ils m'ont abandonnés parce qu'ils m'aiment pas. Personne m'aime. Je veux qu'on m'aime._

 _C'était Jackson enfant._

 _Jackson pleurant ses parents._

 _Alors la scène changea._

 _Jackson se tenait dans un coin de la cuisine alors qu'un Isaac plus jeune arrivait, de toute évidence revenant de l'école._

 _\- Bonsoir papa._

 _Poli, aimable mais surtout, froid._

 _Il y avait une sensation glaçante dans la manière qu'avait le père d'Isaac de regarder son fils._

 _\- Viens ici, ordonna l'homme._

 _Et le fils obéit, terrifié._

 _Puis les coups pleuvèrent et Jackson avait beau hurler, rien n'y faisait._

 _Il n'avait aucune prise sur ce souvenir._

 _Il ne pouvait qu'être horriblement spectateur._

 _Il voyait Isaac encaisser._

 _Il remarquait les hématomes se former._

 _Les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux du blond._

Ils se relevèrent sans se regarder.

Ils n'osaient pas.

Ils restèrent l'un face à l'autre.

S'évitant du regard.

Mais ils n'allaient pas rester éternellement comme ça.

Mais faire le premier pas était gênant.

Embarrassant au possible.

Parce qu'aucun ne voulait la pitié de l'autre. Si bien qu'ils hochèrent la tête avant de continuer de mener à bien leur mission.

Un accord s'était fait entre eux.

Un non-dit.

Une promesse même.

Ils partageaient maintenant une partie de leur souffrance.

Partie qui n'était plus sur leurs seules épaules.

\- Ça te dirait de… Enfin… commença Jackson gêné.

\- De ?

\- De venir à la maison après je veux dire… Vu que, enfin tu vois. C'est mieux de faire une fête pareille avec des gens qui nous comprennent.

Isaac jaugea Jackson ainsi que sa proposition.

Puis hocha la tête.

Et l'ombre s'en alla sans éveiller de soupçons, souriante.

…

Bien loin de se battre, Scott et Allison menèrent leur tour de garde dans un calme relatif.

Main dans la main.

Sur leur petit nuage de romance.

L'ombre ne resta que quelques secondes et à la vue de cette ambiance guimauve à souhait, elle prit la fuite. Comme lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'Erica et Boyd.

De la neige commençait de tomber.

…

Ce plan était foireux.

Terriblement foireux.

Mais personne ne voulait l'écouter.

Pourquoi l'écouter d'ailleurs ? Il avait voulu obliger Scott à tuer tous ses potes.

Du coup, Peter avait été laissé en plan. Enfin non… Pas exactement en plan.

Il devait faire équipe avec quelqu'un pour retrouver le Père Noël.

Il aurait pu tomber avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais non, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur la seule personne qu'il craignait un tant soit peu.

Parce que oui, mine de rien, Peter avait quelques craintes bien qu'il ne veuille rien en montrer et l'une d'entre elle se tenait à ses cotés à l'instant même.

\- Tu comptes rester comme ça encore longtemps ?

Lydia Martin.

La Banshee.

Oui, Peter avait peur de cette gamine.

Parce qu'elle était puissante la rouquine.

Et intelligente.

Et qu'en plus elle connaissait très bien son point faible.

Oui, Peter Hale avait un point faible.

Enfin plusieurs mais un en particulier, assez gênant.

Qu'il ne voulait pas trop ébruiter.

Et que Lydia avait appris.

Alors, de fil en aiguille, une chose en entrainant une autre, ils n'étaient plus vraiment en train de mener à bien leur mission.

Non non non.

Lydia avait proposé l'idée, comme ça.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser.

Parce que les magasins étaient sur le point de fermer.

La garce.

Elle savait pour les dix-sept millions !

Il en était tellement sûr que s'il avait tort, il voulait bien faire un câlin à son neveu.

Ouais, il était certain d'avoir raison.

Et ça se confirma quand ils entrèrent dans un magasin à la devanture chic.

Elle le faisait chanter !

\- Oh ! Regarde cet ensemble !

Il avisa le mannequin que lui montrait la jeune fille.

Il aurait tellement voulut être muet à cet instant.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- J'aime beaucoup mais je pense que ça ne t'ira pas, tu as un superbe blond vénitien et mes avis que tu devrais plutôt te diriger vers une tenue dans d'autres tons.

Et être tétraplégique aussi.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Parce qu'il se dirigeait maintenant avec aisance entre les rayons.

\- Que penses-tu de cette robe ? Elle sied merveilleusement à ton teint.

Lydia eut un sourire de victoire avant de prendre des mains la robe et de se diriger vers une cabine d'essayage.

Elle avait enfin quelqu'un avec qui faire du shopping ! Alors elle n'allait pas se priver.

Une fois essayé, elle n'eut même pas besoin de sortir de la cabine pour demander un nouvel avis, elle était parfaite !

Elle commença à se changer quand une paire d'escarpins passa sous le rideau.

\- Je suis certain qu'elles iront avec et que l'ensemble sera ravissant.

Les mots sortaient de la bouche de Peter sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Il était dans son élément.

Après quelques minutes Lydia sortit, au comble du bonheur.

\- Parfait !

Et Peter l'accompagna aux caisses.

Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un le bâillonne et l'attache.

\- Je paie.

Il ne regarda même pas le prix.

Sinon il allait pleurer.

Quand ils sortirent du magasin, Peter senti cette sensation de déchirure caractéristique.

Il adorait être dans les magasins de vêtements.

Mais hors de question d'y travailler !

Il n'avait jamais travaillé de toute sa vie, pas la peine de commencer aujourd'hui.

Et qui voudrait de lui ?

Il était contrairement à sa chère sœur Talia, un enfant non désiré, une erreur, un accident.

Peter avait souffert de l'abandon de tous les gens autour de lui.

Et des moqueries aussi.

Beaucoup de moqueries.

Alors qu'est-ce qui changerait maintenant ?

Personne ne voulait de lui.

Et personne ne veux de lui encore aujourd'hui.

Il était voué à rester seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Seul et haïe de tous.

\- Peter ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait elle ? Le ridiculiser n'avait donc pas suffit ?

\- Il faut qu'on retourne à notre mission. Mais sache que j'aimerai que l'on fasse ça plus souvent.

Les yeux du loup exorbités, il dévisagea la Banshee comme si elle était complétement folle.

Elle était peut être complétement folle.

Mais aussi totalement honnête.

Et c'est ce qui le choqua le plus.

Elle ne mentait pas.

Clairement, elle était chtarbée.

Il ne put que hocher la tête.

\- Une sortie shopping, tous les samedis après-midi ça te dirais ?

Elle souriait.

Il acquiesça.

Une douce chaleur envahissant son cœur.

Quelqu'un voulait faire quelque chose avec lui.

Quelqu'un voulait vraiment partager un moment avec lui.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fut heureux.

Quand leur tour de garde fut terminé, Lydia se surprit à rester avec l'homme qui l'avait manipulé.

Certainement parce qu'ils s'entendaient malgré tout extrêmement bien.

Et n'arrêtaient pas de parler mode.

Et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle et d'y rester seule avec Prada.

Aucun des deux ne vit l'ombre s'éloigner d'eux.

...

Dans la nuit enneigée, deux personnes marchaient éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Il avait fallu que sa tombe sur lui.

De tous les coéquipiers qu'il aurait pu avoir, il avait eu lui.

Non pardon: LUI !

C'était la déchéance. Vraiment.

Et ce n'est pas sa lampe de poche qui dira le contraire.

Là-haut, sur son nuage pénard, un enfoiré de Dieu devait se fendre la poire.

Stiles espéra mentalement que cette enflure s'étoufferait avec sa bave, tomberait de son nuage et que sa carcasse arrive juste à côté de lui pour qu'il puisse le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal.

Lui ? Énervé ? Nooon pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher là ?

Il était au comble du bonheur !

N'importe qui serait aux anges à l'idée de faire équipe avec Derek je-ne-m'exprime-que-par-grognements-ou-onomatopées- Hale.

Ça faisait trente minutes qu'ils vagabondaient dans leur zone à la recherche d'indices.

Et le moins que l'on puis dire c'était que ce n'était pas vraiment fructueux.

Voir pas du tout.

Et ça faisait plus de trente minutes que Stiles n'avait rien dit.

Trente-deux minutes et quarante-sept secondes exactement.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler ! Ça non !

Mais il n'avait pas des masses envie de se faire égorger.

Or le visage constipé de Derek laissait parfois apparaitre un tout petit toc dénotant son énervement.

Ses mâchoires se serraient et se desserraient plus ou moins rapidement.

Peut-être qu'il était allé trop loin avec cette histoire de Darach ?

\- Désolé.

Rester concis.

Le loup se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- De ?

Rester concis.

\- Pour tout à l'heure.

Rester concis !

Derek haussa les épaules.

Les lèvres de Stiles le brulaient, il avait besoin de le dire, c'était vital.

\- T'as jamais eu de chances en amour. Don je m'en veux un peu parce que déjà que t'as plus vraiment de famille, t'as personne que tu aimes qui peut te consoler.

Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour sentir que Derek avait très envie de l'enterrer prématurément.

Mais peu importait, Stiles allait aller jusqu'au bout de sa tirade, quitte à en mourir !

\- Mais si t'as besoin de parler, même si t'aime pas ça, ceci dit t'as pas forcément besoin de parler, tu peux aussi l'écrire ou le faire comprendre mais c'est plus difficile à comprendre justement et-

\- Abrège, le coupa le loup.

\- Euh ouais, je voulais juste te dire que nous on est là. Surtout à cette période de l'année. Tu peux compter sur nous, t'es pas obligé de rester dans ton coin t'sais…

\- Et si j'ai envie de rester « dans mon coin » justement ?

\- Eh bah c'est idiot.

\- …

Et voilà. Retour au point de départ ! Ce qui était génial avec Derek c'est qu'on pouvait être sûr de ne pas être gêné par le bruit.

Le loup était passé maître dans l'art du silence.

Lourd de surcroit.

Et Stiles détestait le silence.

Il avait un besoin irrépressible de le combler.

Parce que sinon son esprit allait divaguer.

Et certainement vers un certain grincheux.

Il se serait laissé aller à penser à grincheux.

Si seulement ledit grincheux n'était pas avec lui !

Et qu'il soit loup-garou aussi !

Parce qu'un loup garou ça sentait tout…

Des pifs sur pattes.

Pas le droit à une petite effusion de phéromones tranquille…

Surtout que si Derek sentait ça, Stiles était à moitié certain de se faire émasculé.

Et à moitié certain de se faire étriper.

L'hyperactif ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait d'ailleurs.

Il aurait bien voulut un manteau plus chaud en tout cas.

Parce que ça commençait à cailler !

Et en plus, ils ne trouvaient rien !

Résumons : il se caillait les miches pour des queues de cerises.

Il se dit qu'il allait clamser d'hypothermie le soir de Noël sans avoir vu son père comme un con avec Derek Hale.

Génial comme soirée !

Si seulement il pouvait rentrer chez lui…

Pour au moins se réchauffer.

C'est ça, devant un feu de bois…

Bon ils n'avaient pas de cheminée mais il n'aura qu'à faire un feu au milieu du salon.

Mauvaise idée.

Ils avaient du parquet.

Il renifla.

Et Stiles se dit que si jamais il avait la goutte au nez, en quelques secondes il aurait une stalactite à la place.

Un truc chaud fut posé sur ses épaules et il soupira de bonheur.

Et regarda ce que c'était.

Avant de le renvoyer à la tronche de Derek.

Enfin il aurait voulu le renvoyer à Derek.

Histoire d'être virile et tout.

Mais il avait vraiment trop froid pour refuser.

Et puis le loup n'avait pas besoin de son blouson en cuir vu qu'il avait chaud en permanence.

Chaud en permanence.

En permanence…

Il ne devait pas.

Vraiment pas.

\- Qu'est que tu fais ? demanda Derek dont la voix laissait entendre un « tu veux que je te tue ou quoi ? »

En fait, il n'aurait pas dû.

Mais l'avait fait quand même.

Il avait sauté sur le dos de Derek.

Et il aurait bien aimé atterrir sur le dos de Derek.

Mais il avait fini dans la neige.

\- Même pas tu m'aurais rattrapé ! s'écria Stiles en se relevant.

\- Pourquoi je l'aurai fait ?

Hum. Pas faux. Excellente question.

A laquelle Stiles aurait bien voulu répondre un « j'aurai aimé être dans tes bras » très mignon qu'il garda pour lui.

Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

Malgré les apparences.

Il voulut dire un truc mais la main de Derek s'écrasa sur sa bouche.

Et Stiles fit ce qu'il faisait tout le temps quand quelqu'un lui mettait une main devant la bouche.

Parce que c'était très malpoli de faire ça et que du coup il se permettait de punir la personne.

Bon il aurait peut-être dût avoir l'intelligence d'y réfléchir avant mais bon.

C'était tellement efficace que généralement personne n'y revenait une deuxième fois.

Il entrouvrit la bouche et passa sa langue pleine de bave sur la main du loup.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Qui la retira immédiatement, dégouté.

Et énervé.

Tellement qu'il plaqua l'humain contre un mur qui passait par là.

Enfin les murs ne passent pas par-là vu qu'ils sont légèrement inanimés mais bref.

\- Je vais te tuer… menaça bassement Derek dont les yeux viraient bleu.

\- Wow tu te détends c'est un réflexe t'avais qu'à ne pas faire ça. Faut t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Et pourquoi tu m'as empêché de parler d'abords ? Murmura l'hyperactif. Et pourquoi on murmure au faite ?

\- Je crois que quelqu'un nous observe…

\- Ah et qui ?

\- J'arrive pas à sentir son odeur…

\- Bah tu sers pas à grand-chose du coup…

\- On va avancer, s'il nous suit on lui tend un piège.

\- T'sais que s'il a ton ouïe on est pas dans la merde ?

\- S'il avait mon ouïe, il serait partit depuis un moment.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- …

Derek ne répondit pas et préféra réinstaurer une distance de sécurité entre eux.

Mais Stiles le vit, le petit sourire fantomatique satisfait.

Celui qui disait « court toujours tu ne sauras jamais, j'emporterai le secret dans ma tombe ».

Et même si Stiles était de type curieux spécialisation maladif, l'importance de l'identité de l'inconnu primait sur la signification du sourire de Derek.

Alors ils continuèrent leur chemin puis à un tournant ils se cachèrent pour attraper leur poursuivant.

Quand ils en eurent l'occasion, ils se jetèrent tout deux sur lui.

\- Arrêteeeeeez ! Hurla une voix nasillarde alors que son propriétaire se débattait. Lâcheeeez moiiii !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du Père Noël ? Répond !

L'hyperactif avisa leur poursuivant à la lumière de sa lampe torche, tenu au niveau du col par le loup.

\- Euh Derek…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je sais pas comment te dire ça… Parce que je sais pas trop si j'ai raison et que c'est vraiment bizarre à dire mais je crois que… hésita l'hyperactif.

\- Que ? Insista le loup.

\- C'est un lutin du Père Noël…

\- Tout juste Auguste ! s'exclama ledit lutin. Maintenant reposez moi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... souffla Stiles alors que le loup relâchait le lutin.

\- Je voulais vous dire que c'est bon, vous n'avez plus besoin d'apporter les dix-sept millions de dollars, expliqua le lutin.

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent avec le même air d'incompréhension.

\- On a retrouvé le Père Noël ?

\- Non.

\- Mais alors… souffla Stiles.

\- Pas la peine de le chercher, il nous fait le coup environ tout les dix ans ! Vous savez avec l'âge on se lasse vite. Du coup il est parti aux Caraïbes se ressourcer.

\- Mais… et Noël ? demanda Derek.

\- Nous nous en chargeons mes compagnons et moi-même. Nous nous assurons que Noël se passe le mieux possible pour tout le monde.

\- Mais et le kidnapping ? Les dix-sept millions ?

\- Une mise en scène. Nous avons avec l'aide de votre druide préparé un plan pour que les éléments les plus distants de la meute se rapprochent, ou que ceux qui ont besoins de rester un peu plus ensemble soient… Tranquilles, termina le lutin avec un air…

… Complice ?

\- Et vous avez marché... Que dis-je ? Couru !

\- Mais pourquoi nous le dire alors ? Questionna Stiles.

\- Parce que dans votre cas, vous allez tout faire pour trouver une excuse pour ne pas rester ensemble. Donc je vous mets au pied du mur. Plus d'excuses !

\- Et qu'est ce qui nous empêcherait de partir chacun de notre côté maintenant que l'on connait la vérité ? déclara Derek froidement.

\- Parce que si vous faites ça, vous ne passerez pas un Joyeux Noël.

\- Tu sais où tu peux te le carrer ton Joyeux N-

La main de Stiles était maintenant devant la bouche de Derek pour l'empêcher de continuer.

\- Ok ok, on va rester ensemble. Ça te dit de venir à la maison Derek ? Mon père sera peut être rentré. Mais on sera ensemble. Ça te va le lutin ?

\- Parfaitement, c'est tout ce qu'il vous faut. Je peux donc partir ! Et Joyeux Noël ! déclara ce dernier avant de disparaitre.

Le loup fusilla l'humain du regard.

Puis Stiles sentit un sourire se former sur les lèvres du lycan.

Et quand il comprit, se fut trop tard.

Sa main était déjà pleine de bave.

\- Putain c'est dégueulasse ! s'écria Stiles en essuyant sa main sur son jean.

Avant de relever la tête vers Derek qui était fier comme un paon.

Et d'essuyer sa main sur l'avant-bras nu du loup.

\- Retour à l'envoyeur ! Dit-il fièrement.

Quelques minutes de joutes verbales, des messages et autres appels pour expliquer que tout était réglé à la meute plus tard.

Stiles tenta une nouvelle approche.

\- Et pourquoi il aurait fui le lutin ?

Derek le scruta comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'aberrant.

\- Bah vas-y explique moi ! Ça doit pas être si terrible !

Le loup sourit de nouveau.

Avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles.

Et de se partir en direction de sa camaro.

Stiles mis un petit moment avant de bouger de nouveau.

Puis rougit et suivit le loup.

Quand Stiles voulut voir comment allait sa Roscoe, il ne trouva qu'une démarcation dans la neige qui indiquait que la voiture avait été là.

Mais pas de traces de pneus.

Elle s'était envolée ?

\- ROSCOEEEE!

\- Il y a une lettre, le prévint Derek en montrant du doigt le sol.

Stiles s'y accroupit, prit l'enveloppe.

\- « Votre Jeep est actuellement au chaud dans son garage, ne vous inquiétez pas. Signé une personne qui vous veut du bien. », Lut-il. Donc on prend ta voiture !

Derek ne pris pas la peine de répondre et s'installa au volant.

\- Je peux pas conduire ? Tenta Stiles.

\- Si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'écria l'hyperactif.

\- Non.

\- Je te déteste, bouda l'humain.

\- Je sais que tu mens.

Stiles ne put que rougir alors que le moteur de la voiture se mettait à ronronner.

Ça allait être un sacré Noël...

* * *

Une petite review? :D (ça fait toujours plaisir U.U)

Pleins d'bisous!

Bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous! :D


End file.
